magnus_gamingfandomcom-20200214-history
War of Fiction Chapter 75
Chapter 75----------------------- Don’s body lay cold on the ground as Donald ran back behind the wall that wasn’t crumbled. Eddie Mutz looked out to see his body laying on the floor “They killed him, Don is dead we need to push up now” Eddie Spoke “He’s right people we should push up now we can’t let Mickey get away we need to keep going” Bob shouted at the group. The group suddenly felt a presence behind them, they spun around to see Death standing there with Master Chief, Phil, Owen, Tony, Debra Hermione, Wilson, Kyle Sandy and Marko behind him, Death turned around to the group “Here you are, Im going to leave now keep Kyle safe please and make sure you people don’t die, I’d like to stop this war but I can’t, there is too many people” Death said going back to the HQ. Bob raised his gun towards the men “What the fuck” He said, Eddie pushed his gun down “Phil, isn’t it” he spoke pointing to the bolded man “Yep, these are batman’s other friends” Phil said “Well, they’re not but they’re with us” Phil said. “You may need a gun then” Dolph spoke handing them a bucket of weapons “Thanks” Debra spoke grabbing one as everyone else did too. Master Chief looked out to the broken wall to see Don’s body laying on the floor. “Oh fuck, Don who killed him” Chief said spinning around “Some Disney Batman is in trouble too somone guy in a bulldozer pushed his car down into the forest if you want to go after him, there is other groups attracting different ends if you want to help them” Roy spoke grabbing a gun. “Okay, me and Kyle will look for Bruce, Phil split the group up into groups some stay here send others the help out the others” Chief spoke “Yes sir” Phil replied running off to help Batman. On the other side of the castle was Thomas riding along the tracks, the group firing at residents of the castle trying to kill them on the castle walls was Pete, Grumpy, Sneezy, Grim gloom, dopey and timothy firing at group. The Fat controller pulled Thomas to a grinding hault, the Green Giant jumped off and began charging for the wall when in his vision he saw a huge white snow monster called Marshmallow that came straight for him, the green giant grabbed the monster by the arms pushing him to the floor, smacking him in the face as the Green Giant was beating up the snow monster, the people on the train we’re shooting towards the Disney’s who were on the wall firing, Pete fired his gun towards the group as they ran out of the passenger carriage, the spray of bullets from Pete’s gun hit Herb in the face killing him as he fell over dead. “Shit” Troy shouted as he flopped next to her. Another burst of bullets from Dopey’s gun hit Agnes in the side as she fell to the floor, Skinner bent down “Mother no” He yelled holding her as blood oozed out in gallons as her side was ripped open with the bullets “Seymour, Go” Agnes whimpered “Get to cover, don’t you get yourself killed” She whispered as the amount of blood that left her ended her life. Sonic sprinted grabbing The fat controller and hitgirl bringing them to a huge rock outside the walls and then sped back for Bernice and Doctor Hibbert, then for Chucky and Harley, then for Willie and Lindsey, then finally grabbing Skinner and Troy and Corporal punishment leaving Thomas behind he kept his smile as the bullets smacked into the sides, Hitgril looked up to see the group still on the walls and Pete moving a missile towards the wall closer and closer as it pointed straight towards them Pete fired the rocket towards therm everyone ducked hoping it wouldn’t hit them as they heard an explosion behind them, they all looked behind them to see Thomas completely destroyed his face melted and was completely engulfed in flames “Oh god Thomas, no, no, no” He cried as Thomas was completely gone, “That’s it” The Fat controller yelled firing his gun towards the wall hitting Grumpy in the head as his body fell off the wall, Bernice fired too hitting Grim Gloom in the shoulder and Harley finished him off by firing a burst into his chest killing him,, Suddenly the group heard the heavy footsteps of something in front of them, Corporal Punishment looked out to see Dumbo heading towards them, he screamed taking out his knife as he charged towards the small elephant stabbing him in the side as the elephant smacked the man in the stomach with his speed sending him to the ground in pain, Pete took this opportunity to fire at Corporal Punishment hitting him in the neck as he held his oozing neck in pain as he eventually died from his bloodloss. Chucky stood on the top of the rock jumping onto the the small elephant grabbing Punishment’s knife and using it to stab into the elephant’s left eye and then his right eye the elephant got disoriented smacking into the rock, Dopey fired a shot trying to hit Chucky but hit the elephant instead causing it to stumble and become weaker, Chucky grabbed his knife putting under Dumbo’s neck jabbing it in as the blood left the elephant’s neck killing it as he whimpered in pain, Chucky joined the remainder of the group behind the rock. At the Fictional HQ, Death sat on a chair as Homer Simpson walked in followed by Bigfoot “What the hell Death, Bigfoot just told me my family is in that battle” Homer blurted at Death “Yes that’s right, Bigfoot you really shouldn’t of told him it was meant to be a secret” Death spoke “Well, this is Homer's’ family death, I think he should know” Bigfoot spoke “Is my family going to make it, I mean can they even win” Homer asked “They should be Disney but Marge, Bart and Mona are still fighting “ Death explained “Bart...Fucking Bart” Homer shouted “And you’re Half brother just got struck down, Homer I’m sorry” Death apologized. “Bring me there, now” Homer demanded “But Homer” “No I don’t care” Homer spoke. Death nodded his head clicking his fingers bringing him, Homer and Bigfoot to Herb’s dead body which was nearly engulfed in flames “Oh god” Homer mumbled “I’ll leave you two” Death spoke leaving bigfoot and Homer as he returned to the HQ. In the walls of the Castle, Solid Snake and Peach ran towards a pink car which was taken from the Free, originally belonged to Homer Simpson. They got into the car as Solid Snake waved his hand towards the others as Neytiri, Apu, Gil and Hellboy ran towards the car cramming into the car. Omar, Daryl and 47 came next to the car “We can’t get in” Omar said “It’s fine me and Peach will let you get in” Solid snake began “No, it’s fine our group is out there anyway we can join them, you get to Springfield we’ll meet you back there” Daryl said running off with the other two “God damn it, we still need to get Mickey” Solid snake demanded “The group is nearly broke through they’ll get him” Peach informed him, he sighed before driving off going through the broken away wall rancis turned around firing at the group as Solid snake rammed her with the car as the tires crushed her small head. Driving out and towards Springfield. Batman was still being rolled around by Heinz, he felt the batmobile slowly being condensed it soon stopped as He raised the scope to reveal the tires Heinz sped forward as Batman looked up to see it coming towards him he kicked the door open jumping out as the bulldozer crushed the Batmobile into a flat bit of metal Batman looked up as the vehicle headed towards him but suddenly spun the opposite way as a gunshot was heard and Heinz body fell from the bulldozer onto the grass, Batman looked confused until looking upwards to see Master Chief standing over the top of the Bulldozer holding a pistol “You looked like you needed a hand” Chief joked jumping down “You’re alive I see” Bruce laughed “Of course”